Radios, tape cassettes and like instruments have components which become hot during use. These components may, for example, be voltage regulators and audio integrated circuits. The heat generated by these components must be extracted to prevent them from overheating and self-destructing. The common way of doing this is to clamp the components directly to a heatsink surface so that there will be good heat conductivity. The clamps that have been used in the past are parts which are separate from the rest of the assembly. The use of separate parts results in an increased cost of materials and an increase in assembly time.
One object of this invention is to provide for the heatsinking of a heat-generating component without the disadvantages encountered heretofore, and more specifically, to provide clamps which are formed integrally with the component chassis. This eliminates the need for separate parts and also reduces assembly time.
It is a further object to provide a clamping device for a heat-generating component which is relatively inexpensive, rugged and durable, and easy to manufacture and assemble.
Other objects, features and advantages will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings: